1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for self-inspection of the genital region and, more particularly, by not by way of limitation, to an apparatus positionable in front of a user to provide a view of the genital region that allows the insertion of medical devices such as a catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,955 which issued Nov. 18, 1986 to Santini and U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,359 which issued Nov. 2, 1976 to Shutt disclose devices for self-examination of the genital region. Both devices are positioned within the bowl of a toilet and mount underneath the seat of the toilet using a brace. The brace supports a mirror utilized to perform the self-inspection of the genital region. A user sits on the toilet seat towards the rear and inspects herself using the mirror supported by the brace.
Although the actual use of both self-inspection devices is uncomplicated, the positioning of the devices in the center of toilet bowl precludes their use for the insertion of a medical device such as a catheter. That is, the user cannot access her genital area with her hands for the insertion of a medical device because the positioning of the self-inspection devices directly in front and slightly beneath the user's genital region blocks any such access.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,366 which issued May 10, 1994 to Gerace and U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,680 which issued Mar. 24, 1991 to Baczkowski disclose self-inspection devices that mount to a user's leg(s) to place the inspection mirror in front of the genital area. These devices, unfortunately, require the user to either sit or lay in an awkward position during the insertion of a medical device. Furthermore, when using either device, the user's movements are strictly limited. That is, both devices require the user maintain the same position at all times during the insertion of a medical device to maintain the mirror focused on the genital region. The necessity that body rigidity be maintained causes great difficulty during the insertion of a medical device because minor shifts in body position that permit easier insertion of the device may not be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,068 which issued Apr. 5, 1994 to Minisci discloses a self-inspection device including a free-standing frame that supports the inspection mirror. The device is placed in front of a chair and the free-standing frame adjusted to place the mirror in front of the user's genital area. Although the self-inspection device operates adequately, it is somewhat complicated to use because the free-standing frame must be assembled and then adjusted before each use.
Accordingly, a self-inspection apparatus that permits the user easy access to her genitals for the insertion of a medical device such as a catheter while remaining of simple construction is highly desirable.